


Building Bridges

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Steve Rogers, M/M, Odin makes Mistakes, Odin tries to made amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odon comes to see Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

It was the run up to Loki and Steve’s first Christmas together. As predicted, things between them did finally feel more normal. They were looking forward to Christmas. As Odin had made it clear that Steve wasn’t invited to Christmas dinner, the couple would be having dinner in the house with Darcy. Loki would visit his family in the morning before coming to the house before lunch.

Jane and Thor were going to his parents as they had the last few years, Natasha was going with Clint to visit his family and meet his parents and Bucky was still on tour, but would be back in the New Year. Steve realized for the first time that the group had never been spread over so many places at Christmas before. They were all beginning to move on with their lives, which was the way it should be. They would still be a mixed up little family, but that family was getting bigger all the time.

 

Steve and Loki just got back to the apartment after a late lunch one chilly Saturday at the beginning of December, when they saw Odin and Frigga being shown into the building by the doorman. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. Out of respect for Odin, Steve had avoided him at every turn. The man didn’t want Steve in Loki’s life and there wasn’t much Steve could do about that. Loki noticed and turned.

“Steve, don’t even think about leaving. That is my apartment, you are my boyfriend. He can’t tell me who I’m allowed to have in there when they visit me. We’ve done what he wanted and you don’t go near him, but he’s come here and that’s where you belong.” Loki said, as he grabbed Steve’s hand.

Steve nodded slowly but still looked worried. “I just don’t want to make things worse.”

Loki smiled and pulled his boyfriend forward into his building. Odin and Frigga were still in the lobby, clearly waiting for Loki to come home, but much to the surprise of both men, Odin’s attention was focused on Steve which made him feel more uncomfortable.

“Mum, Dad I thought I wasn’t seeing you till Monday, what’s up?” Loki asked, all they while hugging Frigga, who in turn smiled at Steve. Her opinion was that if Loki was happy with Steve then so was she.

“I want to talk to Steve.” Odin replied, not meeting Loki’s eye. This was something neither of them expected.

Loki glanced at Steve. “Ok, we can head up to the apartment…….”

“Sorry, just me and him.” 

“Odin, you are not going to get us to break up by starting on Steve when you can’t get to me.” Loki hissed. Everyone knew that Loki was annoyed when he started using his father’s given name.

“Loki, it’ll be ok. We are going to get some coffee, my darling.” Frigga slipped her arm through Loki’s. He glared at her and then looked at Steve, who nodded slightly, telling his boyfriend he was going to be ok. Reassured Loki allowed himself to be lead out of the lobby again.

 

Steve had a key to Loki’s apartment, just as Loki once more had a key to the house, so he let himself and Odin in through the door. Odin noted how easily Steve moved round his son’s home, he belongings having their own place next to Loki’s. 

“Would you like a drink, Mr. Borson?” Steve asked, wanting things to be as civil as possible before the accusations start.

“Coffee please and its Odin, you know that.” Odin replied evenly.

Steve found this conversation wasn’t going the way he expected. Odin was being perfectly polite, even pleasant. Steve brought over the coffee and sat on the sofa while Odin sat in the single seater. Steve took a long drink, while Odin left his cup untouched.

“My boy, I must offer you an apology. It would seem I have misjudged the situation between you and Loki.” Odin began after a moment.

“Odin, you’ve been looking out for Loki. I know the mistakes I made and how much I hurt him. In your shoes I would do the same.” Steve replied, relieved that Odin appeared to be starting to forgive him.

Odin looked Steve in the eyes for the first time since they meet downstairs. “To be honest with you Steve, I’m not sorry for telling Loki to stay away from you, even if I was wrong. I will do whatever it takes to protect both my boys. Unfortunately, to do this I have crossed the line.”

When Steve looked completely confused, Odin pulled an envelope from his pocket and slide it across the table to Steve. Steve was feeling nervous about what was in it. He picked up the envelope and opens it. Inside was photocopied pages, the first page of his social services file, the second a transcript from one of his meeting with a councillor when he was 11 where he talked about his parents, the final pages looked like a police record (Steve didn’t know what this had to do with him as he didn’t have a police record).

Steve stood up and threw the pages at Odin. “Where is you get those? Those files should have been sealed when I was emancipated and are none of your business.”

Odin struggled to meet Steve’s eye again. “I hired a private detective, who it seems had access to sealed documents. You must understand Steve how things look to an outsider. You don’t talk about your past to the person you are meant to love. That past comes back and tears you apart and still you say nothing. Suddenly you and Loki are together again, but we still have no idea what really happened. I was worried for him.”

Steve was glaring at Odin. “So you dig up what you can get on me. Do you think the boy from the broken home isn’t good enough for Loki, is that it?”

Odin looked shocked at the accusation. “No of course not. What you went through was unforgivable on the part of your Father and while Loki has never said directly, I guess that ex of yours knew and used it to keep control of you during your relationship, that’s what scum like him does. The Police record is his by the way, it seems he has a string of arrests for harassment, though no convictions. I was worried that you had some sort of criminal past that you were running from. That there was something or someone that was going to come after you or Loki in the future. I let my fears get the better of me and as a result I violated your privacy. It is for that that I am truly sorry for.”

Steve sat down slowly. He had expected to be angrier. Whenever had happened between him and Loki, Odin had no right to go into his past, but what he felt most was disappointment. “I don’t know what you expect me to say? I never thought for a second you were the type of man that would do this, I always thought you had an old fashioned sense of honour and it was something I respected you for.”

Odin dropped his head and looked at his hands. “I do think of myself as an honourable man, but like I said I would to anything and everything to protect my son. It’s just this time he doesn’t need it. I can’t change what I did, but I won’t tell anyone what I know, not even Frigga and I will leave what you tell Loki in your hands. I can’t see him forgiving me for this anytime soon.”

Steve looked at older man for a few minutes. Odin was right, he had violated Steve’s privacy and that was something that Steve was finding very hard to forgive right now, but there were things other than his pride that needed to be considered. Something like this could rip this family apart. Whether Odin knew it or not, by going behind his back like this, it would tell Loki that Odin didn’t trust him to make his own decisions, never mind the betrayal. The last time Loki found out something like this, he travelled halfway round the world before he could come to terms with it. Loki didn’t deserve to lose the faith he had in his father.

Steve knew that Odin’s motives were driven by the love of his family. Had he been presented with the facts as Odin saw them, Steve asked himself what would he have done to keep his son safe from harm. Steve guessed he might have been for more confrontational.

Steve sighed then said “I’m not going to tell Loki. I tell him and you’ll lose all the trust and respect you two have together and I can’t do that to him. Those papers go in the fire and we don’t talk about this again. You know what I’ve been through and I don’t want to have to go over and over it. As far as today goes, we have had a long talk and I’ve told you briefly about my history so that you can understand me a little better. You had better tell Frigga the same and a highlighted version of what those papers say, it might be better all-round. Thor knows anyway.”

Odin nodded, more than a little grateful to Steve. “Thank you. Steve, before all this started I always thought you were the best thing that had happened to Loki and now I know for sure. You are always welcome and I hope that one day you join the family permanently.”

“I don’t need a ring or piece of paper to know that I’m not going anywhere, but I appreciate the thought.”

Odin nodded again, gathered up the pages then stood to leave. “I’ll give you some space and send Loki up here. Frigga was going to try to talk him in to Christmas Dinner so the poor boy will need rescuing.”

“I can’t speak for Loki, but as everyone else has plans, I won’t leave Darcy on her own. I will visit at some point in the day depending on Loki.” Odin looked happy, accepting Steve once more as a regular visitor. He reached out his hand to shake Steve’s. It took a moment, but Steve grasped Odin’s. Odin nodded and left the apartment and Steve to his thoughts.

 

Steve heard the door open and close and Loki come in to the living space. Steve was sitting on the sofa trying to decide what to say. He was currently on an edited version of the truth.

“Steve, are you ok? Dad said that you and him have sorted things out and that he’s not going to be trying to get between us anymore.” Loki asked

The edited truth was the way forward, Steve was sure. “I’m a little shaken, but I’ll be ok. He knows. Not everything but enough. He thought that I was running from some gang or other which is why I wouldn’t talk about my childhood and that it was going to come back and hurt you. I sent him straight on a few things and now he understands.”

Loki sat next to Steve and reached for his hand. “I’m sorry. With any luck, this is the end and you won’t have to talk about it again.”

Steve gave Loki a loving smile and kissed him. “I’m just glad you and your dad can get back to normal. This has been hard on you. I’ve also been told I’m welcome for Christmas dinner.”

Loki shock his head. “That’s all I’ve had off mum during coffee. She said that if you just turned up with me, she would stop dad creating a scene, but we won’t have to worry about that now. I have explained about Darcy and she suggested we invite her too, but I didn’t want to commit to anything until I talked to you and her first.”

Steve hadn’t expected the invention for Darcy as well. Dinner would be a massive affair as he understood that Thor’s friends were also regulars at the Borson Christmas feast.

“You know she’ll try and hook up with Hogun again, right?” Steve said. Hogan and Darcy would be the only ones there who were single and she had tried it on at the wedding already.

Loki laughed. “That should be fun to watch.”

Steve took this as a yes, as long as Darcy was happy, they were spending Christmas at the Borson’s and he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome


End file.
